Away and Near
by GundamNymph
Summary: Catalina is desperate to get back to her galaxy, due to her impending illness and personal interests. She and a friend of Suzee’s find a way back, but it’s through dangerous territory. Cat/Harlan Suzee/Andre
1. CH 1 Old Friends

Title: Away and Near  
  
Author: GundamNymph  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Space Cases or the characters, only the new ones featured in the story.  
  
Summary: Catalina is desperate to get back to her galaxy, due to her impending death and personal interests. She and a friend of Suzee's find a way back, but it's through dangerous territory. Cat/Harlan  
  
Suzee/Andre  
  
~~~~~~  
  
It all started during one of Miss Davenport's boring lectures. Suzee had been paying only half attention to her teacher, because she was secretly conversing with Catalina. Radu glanced at Suzee as she began to whisper frantically. His eyebrows drew together as he frowned at her.  
  
"No, Cat! You can't do-"  
  
"I don't care wha-"  
  
"Cat! I swear! You're going to get-"  
  
"CATALINA, YOU INGRATE!"  
  
The shout rose up from Suzee's mouth before she knew it. And she was unaware she had said it so high as she continued to argue with her friend across dimensions. Miss Davenport frowned at her student, and the other students turned to stare at Suzee. "Suzee, would you please not inter-"  
  
"Shut up!" Suzee shouted at her teacher before standing up and addressing the seemingly empty air. "Andre' is NOT wrong! He knows his calculations. He's even better than me!… It's way TOO dangerous. I'm surprised my mother… You HAVEN'T told her!? ARGH!" Suzee started stomping her feet in anger. "You go on that ship and we won't be able to contact one another! What if something happens? I-" Suzee stopped her yelling and, as the class stood transfixed, paled. "What? They're back. Wha- What did they say?" She paled to the point where Harlan stood behind her in case she fainted. Suzee slowly sank back into her seat.  
  
"Suzee? What's going on? Is something wrong with Cat?" Rosie asked timidly. Suzee swallowed thickly before saying, "We need a meeting. Now."  
  
Harlan paced the bridge as Miss Davenport sent for Commander Goddard. Every once in a while he would stop to stare at Suzee in worry. It had been two years since the explosion which caused Suzee and Catalina to switch dimensions in order to save Cat's life. Up until then, the crew had always thought that Suzee had been Catalina's imaginary friend. It was rare to see Suzee talk to Cat in public. Harlan guessed this was because she didn't want to make them upset. Radu watched his friend as he paced up and down across the floor.  
  
The doors swished open, admitting the Commander and Miss Davenport. "Okay Suzee, what is this about? It had better not be something to get out of Miss Davenport's class." Suzee looked up at him, still rather pale and sad looking.  
  
"Well, you know I've been talking with Cat for a while, but I haven't told you what's going on in Yensid. Catalina, and a friend of mine have been working on a ship that might bring her back to this dimension. She's been kind of desperate to get back lately…"  
  
"Why?" Piped up Rosie.  
  
"If I told you the main reason, Cat would skin me alive. Well, if she could. The second reason, however, is that there has been an epidemic going around back on my planet. It's rather harmless to my people, but we didn't know about Catalina. So she had my parents do a test to find out if it's harmful to people who come from Saturn."  
  
"And?" Asked Goddard and Harlan at the same time.  
  
"She got back the results today. And…" Suzee swallowed hard, and tears came to her eyes. This made all of the others dread what was going to come out of her mouth. Suzee was as tough as nails, and they had never seen her really cry. "And, what?" Bova asked. He was the only one brave enough to.  
  
"If Catalina stays there, in less than a week, she will be dead." Everyone paled. Rosie looked at the Yensidian before her. "Is there any cure? I mean, there has to be something. Right? What about putting her in an environment institute?" Suzee shook her head.  
  
" It wouldn't work. Catalina isn't taking any chances. She and my friend, Andre', are going to start up the ship tonight. By his calculations, they should make this galaxy by tomorrow."  
  
"Well, I guess this means we'll have one of our students back soon, then? Seriously, I don't know what the fuss is all about. If she makes it here unharm-" Miss Davenport was cut off by a VERY frustrated Suzee.  
  
"You don't get it! To get here from my galaxy, they have to take a course! A specific one! Or else they'll end up in another galaxy!"  
  
"But didn't you say your friend had the correct calculations?" The Commander asked, still concerned.  
  
"Yes, he does. The only problem with the plan is the destination in which the ship will arrive. And…It's Spung territory."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Well, that should do it." Catalina hopped down from the vent above the controls. Andre' came up from behind her. "Are you sure about this?" Catalina looked at Suzee's friend. He was the first to believe her story when she had switched dimensions with Suzee, and they had become fast friends. He was tall, with blonde hair and the customary rainbow streaks in them from his race. His eyes were a clear gray, like the ocean on Yensid, and very intelligent. "Of course I'm sure. I've run into the Spung many times before, and SURVIVED. We're going to be fine. Besides, they probably won't even notice a small ship like this one."  
  
"Famous last words."  
  
"Argh! Like we have a choice. Do you have second thoughts? Because if you don't want to go, it's okay with me. But I have to go."  
  
Andre' studied his friend. She had grown out her hair since she arrived, and it now reached her collar in a ponytail. What once had a rainbow pattern, now was streak after streak of color. Red and yellow grew from one side of her oval face. Blue and purple swept down the other side. Cat had become very pale in the last week, and frail looking. Her lips were an almost blue color, and her normally crystal blue eyes were glinting with silver.  
  
"Do you really think I'd leave you like this? You look like you'd collapse any minute. And if you do, someone has to be here to watch out for your ass."  
  
He felt triumph at the smile cracking at the corners of her mouth. She nodded her head and handed him the tool kit. "The nav. comp needs work in the wiring. Yellow sixteen and green fifty-five."  
  
He grabbed the tool kit, and went to work. An hour later, every thing was ready to go. Cat seated herself in the navigators station, and Andre took the helm. They shared a glance as Andre stared up the ship. Catalina could feel the humming that went through the ship as the engines roared to life.  
  
She set in the coordinates, as Andre maneuvered their way out of there. As she was typing in a route, dizziness rushed over her. Her breathing became shallower, and dots covered her vision as she tried to finish setting in the route. Just as she hit the enter button, she passed out in her crash webbing.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Suzee stared at her friend as she passed out, a frown marring her face. Harlan touched her arm, getting her attention. "What is it?"  
  
Suzee took a deep breath. "Catalina just past out. She got in all the information, though."  
  
The Commander got up from his seat. "How long will it take them to get there?"  
  
"About," Suzee did the math quickly in her head. "Twelve hours. Give or take. Sir? What are we going to do?"  
  
Goddard and Davenport exchanged a glance. "How's Cat doing?"  
  
"She's breathing a little shallow, but Andre is putting an oxygen mask on her. She should be fine. For a while any ways."  
  
Rosie piped up. "How long does she have?"  
  
"If she gets back to the ship with out any harm, she should be fine. We'll just have to quarantine her for a while. A week, maybe."  
  
Harlan looked at the others, worry written on his face. "If the Spung get a hold of her, she won't stand a chance. Commander, we need to meet them there."  
  
"I am not putting this entire crew in danger. As much as I want to after Cat, I can't make that decision."  
  
Harlan's eyes narrowed, as he took in all the expression's of the crew. Rosie looked like she was about to cry; Bova looked upset, which said something; Suzee looked calm, but he could see the fear in her eyes; and Radu was staring off into space, looking ill. Harlan set his jaw.  
  
"Then we'll make the decision for you."  
  
Goddard snapped. "You are NOT in charge of this crew! You can't make a-"  
  
"Commander! Look around you! We're not children any more! Even Bova and Rosie are older, now. Radu, Suzee and I are considered adults on Earth. We have been through peril after peril, and survived. Even when you weren't there to help us, we made it out fine. This isn't just your decision anymore, it's the crew's. And that means ALL of us." Harlan took a breath, and looked the Commander defiantly in the eye. "Catalina's life is in danger. They're only two jumps away. Even though she isn't here, she's still a member of the crew. She's still our friend. We can't leave her there, and we won't."  
  
Harlan looked around him, as everyone nodded and joined him. Goddard looked at the teens surrounding him, and glanced at Davenport. She was pale, but gave him a look as if to say 'They have a point'. The commander shook his head, defeated. That was the only signal that the crew needed. They headed to their stations.  
  
"Okay, Radu. Let's kick some Spung ass."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Whoo! I have been a fan of this show for countless years, but haven't started a fic until about a year ago. I just polished it off, and should have the next installment out within the week. I have tons of SC drawings, mostly Cat and Suzee, but have yet to add them to my gallery. The address is:  
  
http://www.photos.yahoo.com/gundamnymph  
  
And I should have those pics up soon. I'm working on some character kitties for the show, and should have Catalina kitty up within the week. She's so cute looking. But if I don't have 'em up soon, I'm sorry. I'm way behind at school, I won't be graduating this year, but hopefully I can get my diploma over summer before we move to Las Vegas. Thanks for reading! ^_~ 


	2. CH 2 Exiting Hyperspace

Title: Away and Near Author: GundamNymph Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I don't own Space Cases or the characters, only the new ones featured in the story. Summary: Catalina is desperate to get back to her galaxy, due to her impending death and personal interests. She and a friend of Suzee's find a way back, but it's through dangerous territory. Cat/Harlan Suzee/Andre  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Catalina woke six hours later. She removed the mask on her face, and slowly got off the cot. Every cell in her body seemed to ache, and she wished Rosie was there to make it better. She walked out of the med. lab, and went looking for Andre'. She found him in the engine room, monitoring. "How's everything doing?" Her voice was weak, and it cracked. Andre' looked up, and smiled at his friend. "How are YOU? You're the one that fainted." "Sore. Still a little tired. Enough about me, how are the engines?" "Everything's going smoothly. This guy must be really special, for you to be going-" "Oh, shut up. You know that's not the reason I'm going back. Keep your comments to yourself. Now, need any help?" "Not really. We should be arriving in a few hours." Catalina nodded. "We got contact with the Crysta while you were napping. They're going to try to meet up with us." "Really? But, we're headed-" "For Spung territory. Yeah, I know. And so do they. They had a vote, and it was unanimous. I got to see Harlan." "And Suzee?" "No, she was busy." Catalina rocked back and forth on her heels, wanting to ask, but wanting to keep her pride intact. "Harlan looks fine. Sorry I'm not a girl, or I'd give you the 411 on him." Cat smiled.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"We're coming out of hyperspace. Radu?" "Bring her to 49/128.Theres a great hiding spot over by the moon. They shouldn't be able to detect us there." "Okay." Harlan docked the ship, and looked at his crew. "Now what?" Suzee looked at him. "We wait."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Catalina gripped her armrest, as her fever rose. She was sweating, and had the shakes. Andre' came over and hugged her, dabbing at her forehead with a damp cloth. "We just have a few more hours to go, Cat. Hang on." "You act like you're worried. Tough guy that you are, I know better." "Damn right, I'm worried." "Ha!" "Get some rest. By the time we reach our destination, you should be feeling better." She didn't hear him, because she was already asleep. He leaned over, and kissed her forehead, before looking for a blanket to cover her.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Cat!" "Yeah?" Came the sleepy reply. "Get up! We have company!" Her eyes shot open. "WHAT?" "Those Spung of yours? They look like giant ugly lizards?" Her eyes focused on the screen, where she could see the Spung killcruisers closing in on them. "Oh.SHIT!" "I'll take that as a yes. Hang on! Let's take 'em for a ride."  
  
  
  
*********  
  
Elmira stood next to her father, watching the small ship leave hyperspace. She sent out tendrils of probing thoughts, and her eyes widened as she recognized one of the crew on board. She side glanced at her father. If he were to find the Titian, there would be NO end to the girls torture. He had not forgotten what had happened aboard the Crysta's sister ship. It was a miracle of itself that he sat beside her on his throne. She was just about to leave to warn Radu, when her Father yelled. "Woman! Tell me, who is on that ship?! I've never seen that model before." She sighed inwardly, gathering her wits. "It is from another dimension. I know not of which world." "Do you recognize the race?" He glared right into her eyes, as his crew contacted the vessel. She felt like stuttering under that cruel gaze. "The captain is of the Yensidian race. Like that of the Crysta's new engineer." Shank stroked his chin thoughtfully. "May I be excused, Father? I am tired from using my powers." "Yes, yes. You may go." Relief flooded through her, as she turned to go. She suddenly yelped in pain, as a strong grip pulled on her hair. Cruel eyes gleamed at her. "As soon as you tell me who else is on board. I have the distinct feeling your hiding something from me, Daughter." Claws buried in her scalp, breaking scales and pulling hair. "I would never do such a thing, Father. Please, you must believe me." Tears filled her eyes with this new pain. He let go after a minute, gazing at the heat censors on screen of the new ship. Elmira knelt in pain, hoping he believed her. Only she knew of her powers increasing. She was just getting up, when something came across her back. She instantly fell in pain, biting her lips to keep from howling. Shank now stood over his daughter, tazer staff in hand. He prodded her tail with the tip harshly, sending jolts of fire through her senses. "Do NOT lie to me, 'daughter'. Tell me NOW! Who else is on that ship." She wasn't able to answer right away, and she paid dearly for it. It was five minutes before he stopped his assault. "Catalina." He stopped in mid-strike. "Who?" "Catalina. She's.the Titian. The one that escaped when you didn't." Shank grinned evilly. "Now, that wasn't so bad." He turned to one of his officers, who had watched with pity. "Take her to a holding cell. I shall deal with her later." The officer gave a curt nod, before picking the princess up. They left, as Shank turned to the viewing screen. "Prepare yourselves! We have visitors!" He laughed gleefully, running his claws down the screen near his throne. Down the hallway, HasSalf gingerly carried the princess to a holding cell. "Wait." She gasped. The Spung looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "I must help her. Please HasSalf." "Your highness, you are in NO condition to help others right now." She peered up at him, blood smearing her face. She somehow managed to smile. "I owe her. Now, get me a pipe." HasSalf rolled his eyes, wincing at what was to come. "Yes, your highness."  
  
  
  
*********  
  
"This is NOT good, Andre'." "Did I ever say otherwise???" "STOP being a wise ass, and help me with these controls!" "Yes, Princess." The Yensidian grinned at her, highly amused even in a situation such as this. The ship rocked as the second blast hit their shields. Cat groaned. "One more direct hit like that, and we're goners!" As another blast neared them, Andre' maneuvered the ship into a roll, avoiding another hit. The other KillCruisers had taken notice of their presence, and were now attacking them as well. It took the skills of both pilots and the nav comp. to keep them from being turned into dust. "Incoming message!" Cat turned on the voice over, but not the screen. "Cat! Andre'! What's going on?! Radu just got a transmission from Elmira! She's held them off as long as she could! How are you doing?!"  
  
  
  
*********  
  
Suzee watched the battle as they tried to enter it unnoticed. "Hey, Suzee! Long time no see!" She glared at the speaker. "Andre'! This is NO time for your wise cracks! How's Cat?" "Funny, she just said the same thing. I think you two were separated at birth." "Impossible, and you know it! PLEASE, just tell-" "I'm FINE Suzee, but we could use a little help. Where's Elmira located???" Harlan tried to focus on steering, but it felt SO weird to hear Cat's voice after so long. It sent a wave of shivers down his spine. Radu answered. "She escaped the cells, and is heading towards the loading docks. Your ship can't sustain much longer. She advises you to enter the locking bay, as she secures a new ship." "Is she SURE about this?! One wrong move, and we're dead!" Came Andre's voice. "You don't have much of a choice! Do you have weapons???" Harlan growled. "Ye- AH!" The ship took another hit, shaking the very bolts that held it together. "Andre'! Do as the man says!" "Yes Princess!" "And STOP calling me that!" "Yes your Highness." "Argh!" The comlink was severed, and the Crysta waited.  
  
  
  
********* 


End file.
